Illusion
by Follow the Fire
Summary: In an odd maze, illusions spread the quartet of guildsmen, and Edrear's is a bit...romantic...  This is how I would have pictured what happened after a scene in the third book. Bizenghast belongs to M. Alice LeGrow.


**Illusion**

_A Bizenghast Oneshot_

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. My patiance wearing thin as we waited. Edaniel pawed at my still foot and it took me a lot of strenghth not to kick him.

"What is taking so long? They should've been back by now!" I growled, staring angrily down the maze corridor.

"I know! Tell me about it! I'm already getting bored." Edaniel complained. I glowered at him.

"I'm going to look for them." I said, and started running down the hall.

"Wait! It's too dangerous! And I have seperation anxiety! You can't leave me here!" Edaniel tried to stop me, but was stopped as I heard a clunk behind me as I ran. Where was she anyway? Where was Master Vincent? I slowed my pace as I came to a triple forked corridor. "Great..." I wouldn't doubt that if Edaniel was here, he would say to do 'Innie-Minnie-Mo'. With a huge sigh, I closed my eyes to compose myself. Hmm...

"_EDREAR_!" My ears perked and my eyes darted back and forth.

"Miss Dinah!" I started again toward the sound. "Hold on, Miss Dinah! I'm coming!" I kept running until I felt lost, then slowed. "Miss Dinah?...Miss Diiinaaahhh?" My hand grasped my sword as I came to an empty hall and I stopped. Wait, what? "M-Miss Dinah? Where are you?" I looked around, confused. The sound of bare feet slapping the surface of the cement ground echoed and I saw Dinah running toward me...in a lingiere dress? Erm...

"Edrear! Oh, Edrear it was horrible! Vincent left me all alone in this scary place!" She cried as she got closer. I blinked in suspition at her wardrobe change, but snapped back when she ran into my arms and clutched me like I was a lifeline. "Promise me you'll never leave me alone again?" I smiled in sympathy at her.

"Of course not, Miss Dinah. It's my duty to protect you at all times." I replied in a soothing voice. She looked up at me, hurt in her eyes.

"But why only your duty? Don't you care about me, Edrear?" I blinked at her and widened my eyes. Well...this wasn't exactly what I'd expected someone as fine as Dinah to say.

"M-Miss Dinah?" Before I could continue, Dinah had slithered her hand around my head, and crushed my lips against hers. My eyes widened in surprise and I felt my cheeks start to burn as her tongue graze my bottom lip and force my jaw open. I felt a warm rush spread within my veins as I found my arms to be wrapping around her to pull her closer to me. My half open eyes began to close, and I had to say I felt even more embarrassed, but in love, as an uncensorable moan growled within me. _What are you doing?_ I thought. _Are you mad? You're getting too involved!_ But, no matter how much my subconcious tried to coax me away, I pushed the thoughts aside and enveloped myself in her. We barely parted to gasp for breath and she looked like she was about to faint in happiness. I tried to catch my breath, putting my hand on the back of my neck and composing myself. She lead me to a marble bench and wrapped herself around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her forhead.

"All this time, Edrear, I've wanted to tell you how I truly felt about you, but Vincent kept me away. He's been pulling me farther and farther away from you and I hate it. He suffocates me." She explained to me. I took her hand and rubbed her knuckles with my thumb and closed my eyes.

"Dinah, don't worry, I'll talk to Vincent. He'll listen to me, I'm sure." She moved, and I opened my eyes so they were still half closed.

"But what if he dosn't listen? Are you prepared to do what's best?" She pulled me to my feet and looked up at me. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Best for what?"

"Best for us."

"...B-Best for us?" My heart swelled at the thought of us together. Forever.

"Best for us...and best for everyone." She reached into her hair where her large hairpin was, and pulled out a sharp, silver knife with a gold embroydered handle and a tilted blade. She took my hand once more and enclosed the handle in my palm. As soon as the silver knife touched my skin I felt a shockwave run through my vein to my heart. My eyes widened and my pupils dialated. The knife...what was it doing? I felt hatred. Like I wanted to watch Vincent's blood splatter the floor and watch it drip down the knife and into my hand. I wanted him dead. No...I _needed_ him dead. What was this? Cruelty? No. Loathing? Perhaps...Bloodlust? Yes. He must die. For me and Dinah. "Only you have the strength to free me, Edrear." I wrapped my hands in the small of her back and pulled her closer to me.

"Yes, Dinah. I will do it. For you. For me. For both of us." I leaned down and she pulled my face to hers, as we slowly sat back onto the bench. She slipped her small hand into my bow and started to undo it, causing my hair to flow all over, and I slid my hand up her back to her neck.

"HEY! YOU TWO! STOP SMOOCHING! It's all fake! You're dreaming!" I heard Edaniel's voice and my brows furrowed. He leapt on my shoulders and started pawing at my head. "Guys! Stop! It's all an illusion! You never even left the room! You're all in the same place!" My mind went fuzzy and cleared a few times, and I blinked back into reality.

"Wha...What?" I groaned groggily.

"Edrear? Vincent?" Dinah was across the room. No longer in the silky lingiere, and Master Vincent was a few yards away, toiling with gold peices. I blinked and the Dinah that was beside me was gone. Suddenly, we heard a huge crack, and the ground started to rumble. I realized what was happening and jumped to my feet.

"The world is falling apart! It's the spirit. I think it's angry."

"Angry? We've gotta get outta here, split!" Edaniel said. I narrowed my eyes, searching for the spirit, when Dinah screeched.

"NO! SHUT UP!" She grabbed her hair on her head and yanked her hair. I wanted to run to her, when she seemed to grip back onto reality as another rumble shook our feet.

"Look for the spirit! We have to free it! Now!" She looked around and spotted the drumbase that was in the center of the room.

"Dinah, I doubt that it'll be easy to find within the conditions we're in though. Uh..._M-Miss_ Dinah." I corrected. She kept her gaze fixed on the base, and ran for a double sided axe and grabbed it. She grunted and the axe split the base in half, light spilled into the room and we all sheilded our eyes.

"We have to go! NOW!" Edaniel complained. "C'mon, Jasper! Get over here! We have to leave!" He shouted at Master Vincent. He picked up something and stuffed it into a bag, then headed for us. We all transported to be met with the frozen night air and darkness. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. During Vincent, Edaniel, and Dinah's idle chit-chat, I couldn't stop thinking of the illusion. What monster was I, thinking I could kill Master Vincent for Dinah? Why would Dinah think that?...but it wasn't Dinah who thought that. My subconsious did. I felt a blush form at my cheeks at the memory of her hand on my...

"Well, Edrear, we should get home. See you tomorrow night." Dinah snapped me back to reality and I gasped lightly.

"Oh, yes...ahem...goodnight, Miss Dinah, Master Vincent." The turned and started to walk away. Edaniel leapt on my shoulder.

"Huh, that's weird. I don't remember Chris wearing a backpack when he got here." He said groggily. I narrowed my eyes, simply grunting in response as I kept my eyes trained on Dinah.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and gasped. Immediately, my face went hot and sweaty. I cannot ibelievei I had just dreamt that! Oh, good Lord. I shook my head and sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. I would go back to sleep, but fear of the discourtious and innapropriate dreams returning prevented me from doing so. So, I got up and walked out of my bedroom, walking down the hall, and out into the graveyard.

* * *

><p>Outside Dinah's window...I felt like a hormonally inbalanced, arrogant teenage boy. I juggled the pebbles in my hand and started considering just going home. But, I needed to see her, and make sure it was an illusion. With a deep breath, I took three pebbles and tossed them at the window...no response. Three more. The curtain moved and Dinah's sleepy eyes peered out. I smiled.<p>

"Miss Dinah! Down here!" I hissed. She saw me and lightened up. "May I visit you, Miss?" I requested, holding my polite poise. Her grin turned to a flashy smile and she opened the window further so I could fit in. I put my hand up the sill and pulled my body into the room.

"Edrear, what are you doing here?" She asked lightly.

"I...I wanted to talk about something." She took my hand and sat me on the bed, then sat next to me. I blushed again.

"Something like?" She coaxed. I hesitated.

"...What was your illusion?" She seemed surprised.

"Just...three women thinking I was too beautiful to do this. They played with my hair and makeup and such. It was...odd what I thought of it after it was done." I smiled in relief, but inside she had crushed my heart. "Why? What was yours?" My eyes widened and I swallowed hard as a lump formed in my throat. "Well?"

"Erm...I should get going, Miss Dinah. It's very late." I said, and tried to get up, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "M-Miss Dinah?" Oh no...the dream...

"...Was it...about me?" She seemed to be mocking me and smirked as my blush grew redder. "Edrear, it's okay...I don't mind. In fact, I'm quite flattered. That's sweet." She said with a smile, but I refused to meet her gaze. She delicately put her hand on my chin and leaned up, turned my head, and softly kissed me. I felt my heart start to pound against my chest and my head get light. No...was this another illusion? Did I fall asleep and was dreaming another...erm...well...you get the picture...

No, this was real. No knife, no sweet talk, no clingyness, no hatred and loathing toward Vincent...pure sweet kindness and love. Or, at least iI/i felt love. She never took it farther than my tongue running across my lips and lightly touching hers. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?" I stuttered. She giggled and blushed.

"What do you ithink/i it was for?" She pecked my cheek, and lead me to the window. I was definately still lightheaded.

"Dina-...er, Miss Dinah, I apologize for allowing myself to fall into such an innapropriate and foolish thought." I quickly said as I swung my legs out the window.

"Don't apologize, Edrear. No need to." She replied, and quickly, with a swift hand, pulled my head to hers again, and allowed me another few seconds of the kiss. When we parted, my eyes fluttered, and because of my lack in attention, my arms got tired of holding up my weight, and with a gasp, I fell to the ground a foot or two down. I shook my head and put my head to my forhead as a headache started to pound my temples. Not of tiredness or hunger, or random headaches, but of my beloved emotions toward Dinah. She laughed, and before she shut the window, I heard her mutter something I could barely make out. "After all, some dreams can come true." I bit my bottom lip and my cheeks burned once again. iGosh/i, I've been blushing a lot recently. I stood up, brushed off my armor, and walked back to the masoulieum. The only movement other than my legs that I allowed, was an occasional licking of my now chapped lips. I swore, I could still taste her sweet blackberry mint breath. The sweetest and most savory taste I have, and will ever know.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I closed the door to the corridor that lead to our bedrooms. My footsteps echoed off of the walls as I walked. When I reached my bedroom, I licked my lips once more and opened the door. Edaniel sat in my bed, playing with his blond curls and smirking at me mischebously.<p>

"What are you doing here, brother?" I demanded lightly.

"So...what was it like, hm?"

"Excuse me?" He got up and folded his arms.

"You had a little bit of fun tonight, didn't you?"

"...I have no clue what you're speaking of, Edaniel." He cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing, then brushed past me and headed for my door. He stopped in the doorway.

"Dosn't matter, anyway. You're sheets can give enough evidance, my beloved sibling." He said mockingly with a wink before he walked out. I furrowed my eyebrows and shut the door, then curiously made my way to the deep navy blue sheets. Sure enough, the middle was wet, and my face drained of color to white, to match the color of the stain the sheets held.


End file.
